


Camp Hero Spirit (HIATUS)

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, kinda - Fandom
Genre: ?!?!?!, Again, And now sad, Athy making her first appearance, Gen, I need sleep, It wasn’t, Pretty sure Future is an Angsty Teen, SPOILER ALERT:, Thats actually just me making an appearance because I thought it would be funny, This was inspired by PJO, Took me a fucking month, WAKE THE FUCK UP PROBABLY, Why so long, for awhile she won’t show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: “I’m the one who takes you to the camp. Another hero will be a great addition. We are very glad to take you to the camp and start your hero training.” Then the bot copied what he just said, “We are very glad to take you to the camp and start your hero training. Hero of the Future.”Link stood up and faced it, “What are you?”“I’m the one who takes you-““Yeah I got that, what is this camp”“Camp Hero Spirit, a camp for heroes in training. You will learn more when you get to the camp. The bot then roughly grabbed Link by the hand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Gift/Tragedy from the Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> When Ya girl first started writing this, she had just reread PJO Lightning thief. A month later it’s done.
> 
> And you can see where the writing quality drops.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. It was also the most unnecessary of times.  _ A day that started like any other day. 

Link, and his friends Madison, and Alexander, and a bunch of other kids that grew up in the orphanage headed to the classroom. All taking a seat they pulled out their books. 

Well everyone except for Link and Madison.  _ They were an exception _ .

It was nothing new the two were always an exception, doing everything wrong because they knew they could get away with it. 

Madison was a 15-year-old girl with rose-gold hair that went down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was also missing an arm. The first born daughter of the royal family who got casted aside because of  _ an arm _ . Idiots. But, being technically a princess, Madison used it to her advantage. 

Then there was Link.  _ The son of a goddess _ . To keep one of the goddesses from getting angry, all the adults at the orphanage let Link do what he wanted. It didn't matter anyways, Link didn’t care who his mom was. He didn't even know which one. But Link heard the story all the time, and it always went the same way.

###  \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Emma, a young lady who had just started working at the orphanage, decided to step out into the night for some fresh air. She sat on a bench that was just outside the door, looking up at the dark night sky. It was a surprisingly warm night. _

__

_ But surprisingly warm nights don’t result in a woman shining of gold holding onto a hylian baby wrapped in a gold blanket. _

_ Emma slowly stood up from her spot on the bench to face the woman. _

_ The woman smiled at Emma, “You know who I am. But you don’t know my son. He is Link. I leave him in this building's care.” _

_ She passed Link over to Emma’s arms, and disappeared from her spot. _

_ Link looked like any other Hylian baby, except for the fact that there was a silver earring on his ear, an earring  _ that wouldn’t come off,  _ no matter what Emma tried. _

_ She just assumed it was meant to be there. _

###  \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was usually referred to as a ‘Gift From The Goddesses.’

Link liked to believe himself as a ‘Tragedy From The Goddesses. As he caused as much trouble as he could.

###  \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison bumped his leg with hers, and a sly smile. As they started kicking one another. A fun game invented years ago to pass the time so they wouldn’t have to listen to many boring speeches. 

The girl beside them, Molly, glanced in their direction. That was basically all she could do. Despite being a  _ know-it-all _ and a  _ follow-all-the-rules _ , she wouldn’t bother angering them.

She knew better.

The boy on the other side of them, a great friend, Alexander, was busy muttering to himself. It was nothing new that was all he ever did. Alexander was 13, he spent most of his time muttering to himself, probably thinking things through. He was tall, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. 

And he liked to think.

After about an hour of kicking each other's legs, everything was over. Madison placed the book in the pouch around her waist. She then stood up to walk beside Link.

“So what problems are we causing today?” Link asked Madison.

“Well I was thinking-”

“Link, can you meet me in my office,” Ava, the lady in charge of the orphanage, said ignoring the conversation.

###  \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

“Now Link you may be wondering why I brought you into here?”

“Yes, well, I kinda do. I have plans after all,” Link said keeping his gaze on a plain piece of paper on the desk.

“Well, you’re getting older. And as the son of one of the goddesses, you should be prepared for many things you can do in the future. You’re 14 and the royal family is offering you a place at court. You’ll be started training at-”

“Wait, wait, wait? You mean I’m leaving?” Link said, taking his gaze off of the piece of paper.

“Link,” Ava sighed, taking off her stupid looking glasses, “you had so much time to be a kid. But being important as you are it’s time for you to start learning and be prepared for when people need you.  _ You are a gift from-” _

“I’m a tragedy from the goddesses, and  _ I say, NO! _ ” Link yelled, banging his hands on the desk. “I don’t even know my mom or which goddesses she is so don’t tell me I’m some sort of gift. 

“Link you are. And you will do amazing things-”

Suddenly a pot of ink spilled on the paper.

And four words wrote themselves.

_ ‘You will get training’ _

Link stared at the paper in horror, and ran out of the office.

“LINK!”

###  \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“EMMA! EMMA!” Link started shouting for the first person he could think of. 

He ran over to the very confused lady who was helping Molly with some papers. “Yes… Link?”

Link took a few moments to catch his breath. “What did my mom look like?”

“She was glowing gold, why? Link are you ok, you never really cared.”

Link glared at Emma, “Because she just connected me for the first time. And that's all I got. I don’t know which goddesses she is, and I’m not listening to her wishes if I don’t know!”

Molly decided to add her input, “You should really listen. Your mother is a powerful being. She can do anything.”

“If she can do anything she can get me out of this mess instead of forcing me in it.” Link said leaving the room and running outside.

He ran to the next place he could think of, a big fountain, with an area to sit on. But he didn’t plan on sitting. He looked at himself in the water, and frowned when he saw the earring. 

_ Then he saw something behind himself _ . 

Some dirty up old rusted thing. 

A Bot.

“Hello new hero I am here to take you to  _ Camp Hero Spirit _ ,” It said in a gravely robotic voice.

Link was frozen, still looking at the reflection for a few moments. Even blinking his eyes a couple times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “What are you?”

“I’m the one who takes you to the camp. Another hero will be a great addition. We are very glad to take you to the camp and start your hero training.” Then the bot copied what he just said, “We are very glad to take you to the camp and start your hero training. Hero of the Future.”

Link stood up and faced it, “What are you?”

“I’m the one who takes you-“

“Yeah I got that, what is this camp”

“Camp Hero Spirit, a camp for heroes in training. You will learn more when you get to the camp. The bot then roughly grabbed Link by the hand.

“Listen up Bot-“ Link started to say sternly but was then interrupted.

“Ì̴̬͔̖̹̟́̆̔͘’̵̡͚̰̬̣̱͋͋͂͝m̸͓̣̩̥̍͌ ̵̹̺̺̯̘́̈́͜N̴͉̘̞͊̎̓̿ő̴͓̞̹̹̦͚̚ţ̶̨̖̱̩̾͋̀͌ ̵̧̛̹̤̫̠̅͜A̶̧̰̣̮̝̠̋ ̴͎͕̩̖̙̏̔̓́͜͝B̶̻̹͎̲͎̆̓̌̚ò̸̱̲͕̦̹̀̒̑ͅt”

Link screamed as a metal fist hit his head.

_ And it hurt _ . 

“Oww, what was that for?”

“I’m the one who takes you-“

“No! Why’d you hit me”

“I’m the one who takes you-“

“Are you broken?”

“I’m the one who takes you-“

“LINK!!”

Link whipped his hurting head away from the gaze of the bot, “Molly? What in Hyrule are you doing here?”

“Miss Emma sent me,” Molly said running over, “What’s going on here.”

“I’m the one who takes the hero-“

“I dunno you tell me! Miss know-it-all! After all you-!”

Link felt a sharp pain to his head as he fell to the ground, his vision starting to go away. He could’ve sworn he saw some weird purple portal thing and some screaming.

And then vision failed him as everything went dark.

“Welcome Hero of the Future, to Camp Hero Spirit.”


	2. Wake Up Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at camp comes with some questions.
> 
> And paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter

_ “Future? Can you hear me? Wake up!”  _

_ Link got a faint feeling he was being shaken. But he couldn’t wake up. And why was he being called Future?  _

_ “Oh no, no no no. Time is gonna kill us!” _

_ Time? _

_ What was going on??  _

_ “Wake up future,  _ Wake up Hero,  _ wake up future,  _ wake up hero,  _ wake up future _ , OI HERO WAKE UP!” 

###  \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link’s eyes shot open to see a very  _ purple  _ ceiling. Like it was all purple. 

“So you decided to wake up,” A lady’s voice came from behind him as he stood up. 

“Uhh… yeah he said turning around to see a girl who really needed to tame her curls at a desk. There was a chair in front of it he assumed he needed to sit in to get answers. 

She smiled. “Great! Welcome to camp!” She pulled out some papers and handed them to Link, “I need you to look over these and sign them. Waivers, and information about yourself. You don’t need to tell us what your name is because we already know. Oh and we’re told that your Hero title is, Hero of the Future. And if you need me my name is Ms. Deej (not to be confused with Mr. D). But you won’t see me that often, I’m not that important. Athy will show you around. Need anything else?” She stopped finally talking.

“Uhh… where am I? What’s going on?” 

“Didn’t not a bot tell you. And yes that’s it’s name. It refuses to be called a bot.”

Links brain went back to when the bot randomly came to him at the fountain. “It told me I was supposed to go to Camp Hero Spirit, and get training.”

Ms. Deej clasped her hands and smiled again, “well you’re up to date. You don’t need me and you can take care of yourself. When your done with the papers just ring the bell and Athy will get you. It’s my lunch break.” She pulled a lunchbox out of a drawer and went out a door. 

Link noticed the one on the complete opposite of the small room was locked with three locks. Were they trying to keep people in here against their will? Link shoved the thought out of his mind and went to his papers.

True there was a waiver he signed immediately without reading:  Link of Avadenria Orphanage 

Then there were more papers, one made him laugh saying that you are responsible if you decide to go with ‘Wild’ and do something stupid. 

Whoever Wild was he seemed fun and could probably help him out. He seemed like someone who would break rules. There was a gigantic rule list that Link skipped. Then he got to the most important.

### \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello new camper,

We are glad that you are here for your hero training. As someone who is new to the camp, You’ll be staying in the Future cabins for your first two years. Your counselor (Hyrule) will be giving you your required Tunic. Some of the many classes you will be taking will be; Fighting, Puzzle Solving, Weapons, Climbing, Armor, cooking, and many more. Breakfast will be at 6:00 am, lunch will be at 12:00 pm, and dinner at 6:30pm. You will have free time after dinner and on Saturdays and sundays. 

We are so glad you’re here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- The first chosen hero, founder of camp.

Then there was a map of the entire place, and a very confusing schedule. 

A camp? Was this really what was going on? What was he doing here!

He rang the bell.

“Finally!!!” A panel of the wall opened and out walked a string puppet as tall as an adult Hylian. Oh and wasn’t attached to any strings. “I got so bored in there. Welcome! I’m supposed to show you around camp, and I can finally stretch my legs. Oh! No need to be scared!”

Link was furiously nodding keeping up with all this information, as his face paled and his eyes opened up further.

“I’m Athy, specifically created to show you around camp. You’ll love it here,” she frowned, “although I suggest you don’t follow Wild doing something stupid if you don’t want to sit out anything that’s fun. Which is everything.”

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!”

“Ummm… didn’t the lady who left tell you.”

“Yes but…”

“Great!” She grabbed Links hand and went to open the door.

“I’m just confused!” 

She stopped reaching for the nob, and looked in Link’s direction.

“What is Camp Hero Spirit? And why am I here?”

Athy picked up Link and threw in in the chair. “Ok so, I’m not the best at describing things but here’s my best try. Every about ten-thousand years the goddesses choose a new hero. Apparently they hate children, so they always choose children.” Athy hands moved every which way as she spoke.

“Makes sense” Link replies.

“No, not really!” Athy furiously shook her head, then she went back to speaking, moving her hands. “Children are great. So the first ever hero corresponded, did I use that word right, with the other heroes of old, to create this camp. Where you train to be ready and children don’t do the job that’s for adults. Basically you learn fighting and stuff, and just chill.” She stopped talking finally and gave a face like ‘any questions.’

“What about all the people I knew, when am I going to see them again?”

Athy gave a pouty face, “you never really will. You’ll be sent out someday to save a Hyrule in crisis when a new camper comes. It’ll be easier if they just think you disappeared.”

“WHAT NO!” Link shot up from the seat he was thrown in, with tears running down his cheeks, “I- I just can’t leave behind them all.” 

“Look kid, you're always going to leave someone behind. You’re gonna leave me behind, when I’m done with the tour I’m going back in the wall. You’ll only ever see me again if I’m giving someone else a tour. Or if someone gets fatally injured, but that rarely happens.”

Link sat back down. “You can’t make me go anywhere if I don't move.” He hurried his face in his arms.

“Ok kid that’s being petty.” Athy picked Link.

“Hey! Put me DOWN!” He screamed, hitting her.

“Kid, I can’t feel pain. Or maybe I can. I’m not really sure. I’m gonna have to ask someone about that. Do you think I can feel pain? Nah you wouldn't answer that. You’re mad at me. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah!” She turned around and opened the door. “Wake up hero, and welcome to Camp Hero Spirit!”

**Author's Note:**

> The server I created for this AU if you want to talk: https://discord.gg/SNpYTem


End file.
